


Something New

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's turn to choose a way to play, and he has something new he wants to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my sweet Kabal, who I might never have even considered writing this without. <3 I hope people will give this a shot. Thank you to Ceria and Wolfish Cat, as always. :)

"You want me to what?"

"Go get me three birch branches."

"Why me? You can do it, too! And you're the one who wants this…"

Harry and Draco had been talking about doing a birching for weeks. Harry'd used birch branches a few times before, but Draco never had, and he wasn't sure he could handle it, especially passively the way he did a spanking or paddling. He was sure it would hurt at least as much as when Harry used the cane. And if it did, he'd want to fight it with every ounce of his strength.

Still, he knew this was something Harry wanted, so he was willing to give it a chance—once, at least. However, this was going too far.

"This is part of it, Draco. You showing me that you're willing to be good. To do what I tell you. But if you don't want to play, we can stop…"

Draco knew what that meant. That he wouldn't get to play until he'd tried this at least once. He scowled at that. He hated it when Harry was being reasonable when all he wanted to do was fight.

"That's not fair."

"No? Well, seeing as it is my turn to decide what we're doing… I'd say it's unfair that you're refusing. But you don't see me complaining, do you?"

Draco scowled at him. It wasn't being dragged around by that bloody leash, but pain was bad in its own way. Draco hated pain. Spankings could be fun, and even paddling on the right day. But anything harder, and Draco had to grit his teeth to get through—when he didn't refuse entirely. But he knew that Harry loved it, and afterwards…that was the best.

Harry was still waiting expectantly for an answer, and Draco made a face at him. "Why this? We have plenty of toys. You don't need some bloody stone-age weapon to beat me with…"

There was no answer at first, then Harry rolled on top of him, leaning in so that their noses almost touched. "I want this because I want you to do this for me, Draco. It's as simple as that. I want my boy to show me he's my boy. And to accept this from me."

Draco shivered, caught in Harry's gaze for a moment, then nodded slowly. His voice was soft when he answered. "Yes, sir."

"So you'll do as I tell you?" Harry asked.

Draco hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, sir."

When Harry beamed at him, Draco melted, curling around him as they kissed, wanting to put off the moment he would have to go just a little longer.

Obviously Harry didn't, as he pulled back after only a moment. "Three slender branches, no wider around than your thumb, and no more than an inch longer than your arm," Harry told him. "Okay?"

Draco took a deep breath, then nodded. "Yes, sir," he said softly.

Harry smiled and patted his hip. "All right. I'll be waiting right here."

Hesitating, Draco bit his lip. He still didn't want to do this.

"Go on, Draco," Harry said, nudging him to his feet.

Draco sighed. "Yes, sir." He stood, then moved to the door, feeling naked despite the clothes he was still wearing. What if someone saw him cutting the branches? What if they guessed why? And he couldn't even begin to think past cutting them to how it would feel to be hit with them…

He slowly made his way out to the stand of birch near their cabin, then glanced around to see if anyone was watching before pulling out his wand and looking for appropriate length branches. One by one, branches fell from the tree with a simple severing spell, and then Draco picked them up, surprised at the lightness of his burden. He knew that despite that, the pain they would cause would far overshadow their weight.

He made his way back into the house and upstairs, where Harry was still sitting on the sofa in their playroom. "Where…should I put them, sir?" he asked softly.

"I'll take them," Harry said softly. His eyes were bright, and he stood to take them from Draco, then kissed him. "Go get ready for me while I prepare this."

Draco shivered at the words, getting an extra squeeze from Harry before nodding and stepping away, then began to undress, trying not to watch what Harry was doing, even though he couldn't seem to stop his eyes from straying in that direction.

Everything felt sharpened by his fear. Every breath sounded loud in the room, every noise almost explosion-loud, making him jump. And when Harry touched him, he couldn't hold back the gasp.

"Shh…it's all right, Draco. I'm here…"

Draco curled around him, wanting desperately to ask Harry not to do this. Not today. Some other day. But he knew he couldn't. Harry was right. He had to give it a chance. At least once.

Harry gave him a kiss, then led him to a special bench he'd conjured that was waist high, so that all Draco had to do was bend forward and hold onto the sides. "Wrists." Draco held out his hands so that Harry could put cuffs on him, then watched as Harry bound him to the bench, trying to repress a shiver.

Once Harry was finished, he stepped back out of Draco's view, and Draco couldn't repress the shiver any longer, and he jumped when Harry stroked gently over his back. "It's okay, Draco. You remember your safeword?"

Draco nodded. "Holly."

"Good. Just…breathe, okay? And if you need me to stop, use your safeword."

Draco nodded again, trying to focus on his breathing, though he kept thinking about what was about to happen, which made it hard to focus.

When the first blow fell, it was only the bindings that kept Draco from pulling away and running from the room completely. The pain of the blow felt like he'd been cut open where the birch had landed. And not just that, for the twigs on the branches had caught him in places he hadn't expected. It hurt like fuck. Everywhere and all at once. He couldn't hold back the cry, even if he'd wanted to, but he muffled the sound in the cushion under him.

The second blow was just as bad, and it was harder to keep still this time, knowing how much it would hurt. "Please…" he begged, still fighting the tears that were already threatening to fall.

He felt Harry stroke his back. "I know, Draco. Just a few more, okay?"

Draco whimpered, then hid his face in the cushion, waiting for the next blow to fall.

Harry's hand pulled away, and then the next blow fell, and Draco was hard pressed not to scream. He couldn't stop the tears, though. No matter how hard he fought them. It just hurt too much. The next blow followed almost immediately after, and that was all Draco could take. He screamed at the blow, shifting to try to avoid a further blow, even knowing he couldn't get away. "No, please," he wailed, his voice cracking.

He didn't have to worry. Even as he spoke the words, Harry was there, kissing the tears from his face. "God," he breathed. "Draco…" He released him gently, pulling him up and helped him to the bed. They settled there, kissing and he wiped the tears from Draco's face as he sobbed softly, arms curled around Harry.

Draco returned kiss for kiss, the pain soon forgotten as Harry stroked his hands over him. Soon he was tugging at Harry's clothes, wanting to be able to touch him as much. "Need you," he whispered.

Harry nodded, sitting up to undress, and Draco moved to help him, wincing as his marks came in contact with the bed. His hiss of pain caught Harry's attention, and he pulled him into a kiss. "Love you," he whispered.

Draco smiled, pulling at the button on his trousers. "I know. Now get undressed so you can fuck me…" He kissed him again, still wrestling with the button.

Harry laughed, then finished undressing before pulling Draco close to kiss him again. "Happily, my boy…" He stroked lightly over the marks on Draco's arse, making him whimper and grind against him.

"Fuck…" He flushed. Pain shouldn't make him feel like this, should it?

Harry smirked, then kissed him again. "Hands and knees, love."

Swallowing, Draco nodded. It would be better than being on his back and having them rubbed into the sheets, after all. He turned his back to Harry, settling on his elbows instead of hands. Harry didn't say anything, but stroked a finger lightly over the marks on Draco's arse. "Ah! Fuck…" The pain had Draco dropping his head to try to catch his breath. "Hurts…"

"Mmm…yeah. I bet." Harry cupped his arse gently, then squeezed, and Draco let out a long, low moan. "But it looks incredible…" Harry draped himself over Draco's back. "Can't wait to fuck you," he whispered in his ear, a finger stroking between his cheeks and over his entrance.

Draco bit back a whimper and tried to press against his finger, but Harry pulled it away and gave him a smack. "Stop that…"

Draco let out a hiss. "Ow…please…need…"

"Shhh…I know…" He heard Harry whisper the lubrication spell, then moaned as he felt one slick finger push into him, but did his best to stay still.

"Oh…sir…" He couldn't resist, and clenched around the finger. "Please…"

Harry gave him another smack on the hip. "Shh. You'll get what I give you. Do I need to gag you tonight?"

Draco whimpered, then shook his head, burying his face in the sheet to keep himself from begging again as Harry slowly began to stretch him. It was maddening, and nearly impossible to keep himself from pushing back on his fingers.

He was just about to give in and beg again when Harry pulled his fingers out, then patted his hip. "All ready, boy. Now…on your back."

Draco froze. "B-back?"

"Yes, boy. I want to see your face. Come on…"

"But…it will hurt," Draco said, fighting another whimper.

"Probably a little, yes."

Draco wavered for a moment, then rolled to his back, his breath hitching as the marks pressed against the bed, then looked up at Harry, who moaned, bending down to kiss him. "God, Draco…you are…so hot right now…" He pressed his cock to Draco's, grinding against him and pushing his arse into the bed. It hurt, but at the same time, it felt amazing, pain and pleasure combining and pulling a groan from him.

"Ah…fuck…Harry…" Draco curled his arms around him, kissing him deeply. "Oh…god…please…"

"Yes," Harry said softly, then pulled back and slid lower to press his cock against Draco. His green eyes shone as he pushed into him. "Oh…fuck…Draco…yesss…"

The sensations were almost too much. Pain from where his marks were being pressed against the sheets, burning as he stretched around Harry, and the pleasure of being slowly filled by that gorgeous cock. "Oh…yessss…" Draco's hands clutched at Harry's shoulders. "Yes…fuck me…"

Harry grinned, kissing him. "Oh…I intend to." He shifted, pulling back and setting Draco's legs on his shoulders, then began to thrust deep into him, which made Draco arch in response.

Between pleasure and pain, Draco's cock twitched, not ready to come, but already close, and Draco knew it wouldn't take much to topple him over the edge. "Ah! God…Harry…" Every thrust had him closer to coming than before, and he clenched his hands in the sheets under him, trying to hold on, knowing he'd only be punished if he came without permission, and knowing that he'd already begged too many times for Harry to accept it now. All he could do was hold on and hope that Harry let him come soon.

The room filled with gasps and moans and low grunts as the two moved together. Draco reached out a hand to stroke over Harry's chest, then dragged his nails down, which drew a cry from Harry, who thrust harder into Draco, making him cry out as well and clench hard around Harry. "Fuck…Draco…yesss…" Harry's thrusts increased, and it wasn't long before his fingers curled around Draco's cock. "Come for me, love."

Draco moaned, pushing into his hand, then pressed into his next thrust, and came with a sharp cry, his whole body going rigid with pleasure. "Harry!"

Harry's eyes, already dark with emotion, closed at the feeling of Draco clenching around him in climax, and gave a few thrusts more before letting go as well, and thrusting deep into Draco as he came with a groan.

The world greyed out for a bit for Draco, but when he came back to himself, Harry was curled up against him, stroking his side. "Hey," he whispered, smiling at how hoarse he sounded.

Harry smiled back. "Hey. You okay?"

Draco nodded, then took stock of how his body felt. Sure, he was stiff, and sore in places, but even the stripes on his arse were a good kind of sore. The kind that would remind him of what they'd done tomorrow when he was in boring meetings with vendors all day.

He grinned. "Yeah…I'm perfect."

Smiling wider, Harry kissed him. "Even despite the birching?"

Draco flushed. He knew he wouldn't be able to admit to enjoying it, but he also knew that Harry would understand, regardless. "Yeah. Even despite that."

Harry smirked. "Good. Because we'll definitely have to try it again…now that you know."

It took everything left in Draco not to argue the idea. Instead, he hid his face against Harry, knowing he'd understand, and shivered slightly, still managing a smile at the promise. He couldn't help but look forward to it.  



End file.
